


The 9 Kamen Riders of the Ring.

by Ginga2Sam



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginga2Sam/pseuds/Ginga2Sam
Summary: The enemies of the Kamen Riders has invaded another universe lending a hand to Sauron in order to conquer Middle Earth. In response 9 Kamen Riders followed them in order to bring them back into their own universe while changing the fate of Middle Earth.
Kudos: 2





	The 9 Kamen Riders of the Ring.

A.N   
First Chapter should be up on 8/7/2020.   
Which Kamen Rider villains would you like to see in this fanfic? Comment below. 

-Summary-

The enemies of the Kamen Riders has invaded another universe lending a hand to Sauron in order to conquer Middle Earth. In response 9 Kamen Riders followed them in order to bring them back into their own universe while changing the fate of Middle Earth.  
Next Episode: Game Start! Middle Earth in Danger.


End file.
